Servitude
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: This is my latest fic and my Christmas gift to all. Sasukexoc, mpreg, strong language, lemon


_Sasuke's POV_

"I don't want to marry Lady Sakura. I will not marry someone like her or any girl like her. She only likes me for my looks and my position as the prince. My brother, let me chose who I wed that way you don't need to worry."

He tells me "I can not my little brother. By law I must chose a wife for you but I will let you chose from the candidates. Here are the pictures and profiles of all the women I have selected. Just take a look at them and chose one of them."

I take them and head to my room. I know that when I get there he will help me relax.

_Mikhail's POV_

While I'm making the bed Sasuke-sama enters the room. I can tell that he is upset and stressed about the marriage thing. I sit down on the bed and let him set the folders on his desk. Once they are set he comes over to me and lays down with his head in my lap. Once he is settled I start to gently run my hand through his hair. The door then opens but he stays asleep and I look to see who it is. It is Itachi-san and he can tell Sasuke is sleeping at the moment. He sits beside me and tells me "You have always been able to calm him. I knew he would come to you after our talk always does. If you were a girl then I would make you a candidate but your a boy. When he wakes help him look through the different girls and chose. He has till tomorrow to chose one of them."

I tell him "Yes, Itachi-san."

He then leaves and I wait for Sasuke to awaken from his nap. When he does he asks me "Did my brother come talk to you?"

I tell him "He did and wants me to help you chose. You have till tomorrow to pick one to wed."

He tells me "Lets get this over with then."

He then gets up and we get to work on the files. After an hour or so we are finished with only six chosen. We then go through them again till one is left. The person is Sakura Haruna and we both are not very happy. Sasuke then asks me "Is this really the girl for me? I really don't like her but we could use her. What do you think Mikhail?"

I tell him "I don't know but maybe we could use her."

He then kisses me on the forehead and goes to give it to Itachi.

_Sasuke's POV_

As I walk to see my brother I start to think about Mikhail. He is always there even when we were kids he was there to comfort me. I start to wonder if I have fallen in love woth him but he is only a servant. He is less than me on the ranking yet is still an equal in my eyes and a good friend. I snap out of thought when I reach my brothers door and give him the folder. After that I head back to Mikhail to go to sleep for the night.

_ Mikhail's POV_

Sasuke-sama comes back and tells me "Get ready for bed."

I get undressed and put on my red pajamas. They are in a gown like style that is see through, I have on matching panties. Sasuke-sama gave them to me even though I'm not a girl but a girly boy. We then get in and I cuddle up into his arms then fall asleep. In the morning I awake to find someone at the door. I get up and put on my kimono then see who it is. It turns out to be the one called Sakura standing there. She asks me "Is Sasuke in here or is he some where else?"

I tell her "He is here but he is asleep at the moment. You can wait till he wakes in the chair over. I need to bath and get dressed before he does. Don't mess with him when he does just let him into the bathroom."

She asks me "Why should I let him in there if you are in there? You are his prostitute are you not."

I tell her "It is just a thing with him and me. I'm not a prostitute I'm his servant and closes friend. If you think I'm a girl then you are wrong since I'm a girlish boy."

With that I go into the bathroom and take my shower. After only seven minutes Sasuke walks in and grabs me from behind. I know he is undressed since we have done this since childhood. He then kisses me on the cheek and goes down which is not normal, so my body reacts. I want to push him off and tell him no but it feels good. His lips on my skin feel like fire and it spreads all over my body. I then feel his left hand grasp my cock and starts to rub it. His right is playing with one of my nipples while he sucks and nips at my neck. I try to hold my voice back because Sakura is in the other room. I then notice his cock is hard as well since it is rubbing against my ass.

He then tells me "I'm not half-asleep, Mikhail. These are my true feelings toward you. I want you Mikhail here and now. Also you can scream if you want because I told Sakura to leave since she bothered me. You did tell her not to when I get up and come to the bathroom?"

I tell him "I-I did ahhh Sasuke-sama. Sh-she ngh must not h-have listened ahhh to m-me."

I can hardly talk since now his right hand is probing my ass. He then tells me "I know you would never lie to me. Let me make love to you here and know but first let me take you to bed."

I just let him do as he wishes since he is my master. Once I'm good and dry he places me on the bed and thrusts into me. I scream out in pain and pleasure as he rams into me fast and hard. By the time we both cum I notice Itachi-san at the door with Sakura. My face goes crimson red and Sauke pulls out of me. I go back to the bathroom to clean myself up and to get dressed. I can hear yelling coming from the room, so I get nervous about going back. Till an arm pulls me back into it. By then I'm dressed in a white Chinese out fit with tan pants. The person who pulled on me was Sakura and she looked pissed.

She then yells at Sasuke "Do you really think of him as your friend? You actually fell for your own servant and a male at that!"

He tells her "So what if I did fall for him? There is a secret that we need to tell you both."

With that he pulled me close and told me "Tell them your true name."

I turn around, so that my back is to his chest. He wraps his arms around my waist and I tell them "My name is Mikhail Williams. Youngest son of Uriel Williams and given the gift of life which is passed in our family. At this very moment mine and Sasuke's child is starting to develop. Meaning he doesn't need you Sakura to have his child instead I will have it. You don't like then to bad because he is mine."

With that they both left and in a few more days we were wed. From then on we live happily ever after.

The End


End file.
